


Two Of Us

by congratulations_on_your_life_choices



Series: Daddy's Girl [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Dummies, Feminization, Infantilism, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Louis likes being called baby girl, M/M, Spanking, Watersports, Wetting, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congratulations_on_your_life_choices/pseuds/congratulations_on_your_life_choices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes it when he can be Harry's baby girl.</p><p>(part of a series, but can be read independently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Of Us

Louis really likes his pretty pink camisole and his pretty pink and white socks and his pretty little skirt. He likes his dummy with the picture of Piglet on it, and he likes that sometimes Harry bundles him up in a pretty little nappy under his skirt and calls him his baby girl. He really, really likes that sometimes he wets himself when he's sitting on Harry's lap, and he gets to curl into Harry's chest and call him Daddy, still wet, his nappy clinging to him. 

He really likes it when Harry lays him out on the bed to change him, pulling up his pretty stripy socks afterwards and letting Louis have his lovely soft white teddy bear to hug whilst his daddy wipes him clean. And afterwards, when his little cock is all stiff, Louis really likes it when Harry touches him and licks him and makes him come and calls him his best little girl. 

He likes days like this, when he can curl up with Harry on a mound of pillows, and he can suck on his dummy as Harry slides his hand inside Louis's nappy, and plays with Louis's stiff little cock until Louis comes again, all over the inside of his nappy. He loves how Harry calls him his pretty little baby girl, and puts pink clips in his hair and makes tiny little pony tails out of little pink bobbles with butterflies on. When Harry gives him a bottle full of warm milk and lets him curl up in his daddy's lap as he drinks, as he dribbles around the big, thick nipple for his baby bottle that they got from the shop on the internet, just for big little baby girls like Louis. As it fills his mouth, all thick and big, and Harry tells him over and over how Louis is the best baby girl ever. 

When he falls asleep in his daddy's arms, his nappy thick between his legs, and he wakes up wetting himself, and he shifts position under the pretty pink bed covers so that he can rub his little stiff cock in his wet nappy against his daddy's thigh. When his daddy wakes up and holds him there, whispering in Louis's ear that Louis is such a naughty little baby girl, sliding his fingers into Louis's mouth so that Louis has something to suck on that isn't his thumb or his dummy or Daddy's cock. And Louis dribbles around his fingers, whining as he rubs himself off, as he gets close to coming in his wet nappy, his little skirt all rucked up and his camisole all messy and twisted. _You're such a dirty baby girl,_ Daddy tells him, _such a naughty baby girl, Louis, Daddy's going to have to spank you_ , and Louis doesn't mean to come at that, but he can't help it. He is such a naughty baby girl. 

He's the naughtiest baby girl in the world, and afterwards Daddy puts him over his lap, and pulls up his skirt, and undoes his nappy, pulling it back so that Louis's bum is exposed but his little cock is still pressed up against the front of his wet nappy, all messy with his come and his piss and his wet. Daddy spanks him and calls him a naughty baby girl that needs to be punished, and Louis gets all stiff again after a bit, crying even as his little prick rubs up against the wet of his nappy and his come. He cries around his Piglet dummy, with his hair all put up in pretty pink bobbles, and when Daddy's finished, Louis is his good baby girl again, and Harry cleans Louis up so that he's all soft and dry, and his face is free from tears. 

_You're so pretty_ , Harry tells him, laying him out on the bed with his dummy in and his hair all clipped back with pink hairslides. He doesn't put Louis's nappy back on, but he goes downstairs to get another bottle of warm milk and bananas and custard to feed Louis for his dinner, and Louis touches his prick when Harry's gone, and rubs his soft white teddy bear over it too, stretching out his toes in his long pink and white striped socks. He's all smooth to the touch, no hair anywhere, like the prettiest baby girl that ever was, and Louis feels perfect inside. 

He still feels perfect when Harry feeds him banana and custard with an oversized spoon, and he clutches his teddy bear and curls up on the pillows like the best baby girl ever. He's so happy to be hugged afterwards and have his face wiped and drink his bottle of warm milk, all wrapped up in a hug with his daddy. 

And later, Harry draws on him in pretty pink lipstick, colouring in his lips with shiny lip gloss and his nipples with lipstick, and drawing down onto his tummy and his thighs and his dick. _My best baby girl_ , he says, drawing hearts on Louis's thighs. He kisses some of the lipstick off, and it smears all over Harry when they hug and Louis is all wrapped up in his daddy's arms. _Daddy's best baby girl_. 

Louis wets himself later on, too sleepy and happy and too much of a baby girl to move out of his daddy's lap. He's forgotten he's not wearing his nappy, but his daddy doesn't seem to mind. He plays with Louis's prick until Louis is begging his daddy to let him come again, and Daddy gives Louis his dummy to suck on again, and then bends down to take Louis's prick in his mouth. When Louis comes, his daddy swallows it all and then kisses Louis round his dummy, sliding it out to be replaced with Daddy's tongue, kissing him even as he's picking Louis up and carrying him into the bathroom. He cleans him up and dresses Louis in the frilliest, pinkest dress that Louis owns, and bundles him up into a nappy in case of more accidents. 

Louis really likes days when he gets to be his daddy's best baby girl. 

He really, really likes that days like these seem to be happening more and more often, too.


End file.
